


halloween costume get together

by BoiJustLetMeBe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween 2020, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiJustLetMeBe/pseuds/BoiJustLetMeBe
Summary: Oliver gets Percy to agree to do a couple's costume with him
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	halloween costume get together

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao really quick fic coz HAPPY HALLOWEEN its lowkey rushed but oh well, the prompt is from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr

Oliver slowly pushed open the huge doors leading to the Great Hall and let out a sigh of relief when the only person in there was the very person he was looking for. Percy was standing near the teacher’s table with a long list in his hand as he was counting the decorations for the Halloween Party that night. Oliver gave himself a mental pep talk as he carefully made his way towards the redhead who still hadn’t noticed his entrance. He leaned against the table in what he could hope was an cool fashion. Percy made a small sound at the back of his throat to acknowledge his presence. Finally, Oliver summed up the courage and decided to deliver the line he had been practicing. 

"Hey, we should do a couples costume."

Percy let out a small laugh still not looking up from the list, "We're not a couple though."

Oliver lay a hand on Percy’s shoulder squeezing gently so that the other boy would gaze up at him. Oliver looked him dead in the eye, inhaled sharply and asked, "Well, could we become one? Because I have a great idea for a costume and I'm in love with you."

Percy froze, dropping the list as stood staring at Oliver with wide unblinking eyes. Oliver had suddenly become very nervous that he'd said the wrong thing, he moved the hand that was on Percy’s shoulder to rub the back of his neck awkwardly, he started trying to stutter out a response but Percy beat him to it, "Are you serious?" Oliver looked at his redhead with complete honesty in his eyes, "Dead serious." Percy started to laugh causing Oliver to momentarily panic. "Did you intend for that to be a Halloween pun?" Percy asked, Oliver relaxed and let out a chuckle of his own, "Not really, but if it made you laugh then yes." 

There were a few beats of comfortable silence until Oliver finally spoke up again, "I am in love with you Percy, I have been for very long time now, and I would like to be the one to take you to the Halloween Party tonight," his voice was full of confidence but he found that he was trembling with nerves, the other boy seemed to consider it for a moment. "Alright then," Percy said smiling and Oliver let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. "Good, meet me in our dorm when you’re done so I can explain our costume to you!" Oliver shouted as he ran out the Hall doing a little victory dance on his way.

"So, what is this costume you were going on about?" Percy asked from his seat on Oliver's bed. The Quidditch Captain grinned at him wildly, "I'm going to be Benjy Williams! The greatest Seeker Puddlemere United and the whole world of Quidditch has ever seen!" he said holding up a pair of Quidditch robe, "And you will be my golden boy! A golden snitch!" Oliver continued now holding up an alarmingly yellow looking outfit. Percy was about to protest but the overly excited look on Oliver’s face made him stop as he simply smiled and nodded. 

Later that night Percy went into their bathroom to change while Oliver stayed in their room.

Percy looked into the mirror as he changed into the golden latex pants that left little to imagination with the matching golden latex top which was slightly uncomfortable over his sensitive nipples, he even had some yellow socks and shoes. He finally put on the silky wings that immediately started fluttering wildly up and down, luckily they had been charmed to not knock anything over if he got near them. 

“Hey Per--?” Oliver froze at the door as he eyed Percy's body. Percy looked absolutely ravishing in the tight latex. Puberty had left Percy with nicely filled out shoulders, a tall lean frame with slim hips, and the one place Oliver simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from, Percy’s huge plump arse. These days Oliver found it difficult not becoming hard every time he saw his roommate. 

Percy whipped round to see Oliver frozen at the door and his eyes did a double take on the Quidditch Captain. He was wearing navy-blue robes emblazoned with crossed golden bulrushes. He had a cape and jersey with the number seven and ‘Williams’ on the back along with shin and arm guards and fingerless gloves. All this that seemed to emphasize his burley build, if Percy had ever thought Oliver looked hot in his Hogwarts Quidditch uniform that was nothing compared to the actual official team uniforms. 

Both boys seemed to snap out of their daze as Oliver came to stand next to Percy in front of the mirror. "Hopefully I'll be wearing something similar to this one day," Oliver said looking down at his costume. “I can’t say the same. Oliver honestly, I look ridiculous!” Percy nagged; Oliver tapped him on the back trying desperately not to blurt out how surprisingly hot he looked dressed up as a Snitch. “Don't worry there will be much bizarre costumes out there!” 

Oliver had his arm around Percy's waist as they walked into the Great hall. Both boys gasped at the sight, the tables had been moved at the edge of the room and there were thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the giant pumpkins stutter. The Great Hall was festooned with sweets-filled pumpkins, bats, orange streamers, water snakes, goblets of coloured sweets and all sorts of Halloween-related decorations. 

There were a number of activities such as a pumpkin carving competition, an individual and couple costume competition which obviously Oliver had signed them up for. There was a dancing competition where they all danced the Monster Mash, and a few wizarding Halloween dances too. There was apple bobbing which Oliver kept going back to. Some prefects had set up a haunted hallway which went a little bit like: “Common Percy! You can hold my hand if you get scared," Oliver said teasingly however Percy didn’t even flinch at anything but as soon as they got to the other end, "AAHHHHH!" Percy shouted and jumped into Oliver's arms, "Sorry Percy old chap," Nearly Headless Nick laughed as he emerged from a near by Wall adjusting his head. Which was something the Hogwarts ghosts would do to try and scare people by popping out of the walls and do formation gliding. Fred and George had hung spiders everywhere that would fall on anyone who walked beneath them.

Penelope, who was a Muggle, born had been determined that they'd watch a movie, so they projected a Halloween Muggle movie on the wall. Muggle born students sang along to the songs leading to some very confused looking purebloods. After the movie the younger year groups were shuffled off to bed so the older students could tell scary stories and someone brought out some alcohol. 

When there were only a few people left Percy started packing some of the empty sweet bowls and decorations away. Percy rolled his eyes as Oliver came up behind him. Oliver gently wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and slowly pressed his crotch forwards into Percy's plump arse, once it was resting nicely between the two globes, he started rutting his pelvis up and down. Percy chuckled as Oliver let out a small groan, "You alright there Ollie?"

Percy felt a breath that had a distinct aroma of alcohol hit the side of his neck causing him to tense slightly, when suddenly he felt that rough Scottish voice whisper in his ear, "You must be a Snitch, because I've been Seeking for you my whole life." Both boys erupted into a fit of giggles, "You're so drunk Ol, let me take you to bed," Percy said turning so he could grab Oliver's hands in his own, he gave a quick nod to Penny who was the Head Girl, asking her if she'd be able to handle the few people left while promising to help with the tidy up the next morning. She simply giggled at the pair as Oliver was already groping and kissing Percy all over, "I'll be fine Perce! You just get this one out of here before I have to give you two a detention for indecent acts in public," Percy rolled his eyes at her but nodded before leading Oliver out the door.

"Percy?" Oliver murmured sleepily when they were back in their dorm, "What is it?" Percy hummed as he rummaged around looking for their pyjamas. Oliver smiled and looked out the window before simply replying with, "Happy Halloween!"


End file.
